Heoleoth
|-|Heoleoth= |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |titles = The Feathered Tsunami |names = Malf's Cousin, The Better Owl |species = Bird Wyvern |habitats = Jungle, Misty Peaks, Jurassic Frontier, Ancestral Steppe, Ancient Outback, Drenched Thicket, Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes |size = Medium |relations = none |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (originally by Cottonmouth255) }} Heoleoth are unusual Bird Wyverns that have recently been discovered in many parts of the known world. Physiology Heoleoth can easily be identified by their shaggy coat of feathers and their rather peculiar stance, that is for a Bird Wyvern. Their bodies are mainly brown in color, except for some green accents at the tips of its feathers. There are parts on its body where no feathers grow, revealing a bright orange carapace. Their tails are surprisingly massive, the thick muscles making for a formidable weapon. In addition to their large tails, these monsters also possess strong forelegs with strong claws. When not in use, the wings and feathers look rather minuscule. However, this is an illusion, as the feathers are intricately folded, allowing the Heoleoth to move around more freely. When it unfolds the wings, their true size is revealed. The Heoleoth is an excellent flier, however, it prefers to walk and run, rather than fighting while airborne. Its main roar sounds like this: Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Heoleoth are the Apex Monsters of the Drenched Thicket, being rivalled only by top-tier monsters like Palombola, Tsunami Voluron or Deviljho. In fact, Heoleoth trump every other monster within the Drenched Thicket - monsters like Great Varukamaq, Rugotaratua or Anjanath are no match for them. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Heoleoth are formidable fighters, viciously defending their territories from whoever dares to enter. They are known to compete with other predators like Tobi Kadachi, Rathian, Malfestio, Anjanath or even the occasional Palombola. Herbivores like Rugotaratua don't share food sources, instead they fight over territory. However, while Heoleoth are very aggressive towards most monsters, they usually choose to avoid the likes of Mikiragaan or the Voluron Subspecies. However, they are known to fight with Deviljho, fights which usually end badly for the Heoleoth. Turf Wars Fusion Series *'Heoleoth vs. Malfestio:' The two Bird Wyverns first screech at each other, before the Malfestio begins circling the Heoleoth. The Heoleoth, in turn, suddenly enrages, puffing up its feathery coat. With a screech, the Malfestio flies up and tries to latch onto its opponent. It rams its claws into the Heoleoth's back, dealing around 250 damage. The Heoleoth reacts by rearing up and startling the Malfestio. It then grabs the unlucky Malfestio by the neck and slams it down, dealing around 750 to 900 damage. *'Heoleoth vs. Anjanath:' The Brute Wyvern screeches in anger, revealing its nose and two sails. It lunges at the Heoleoth, mouth agape. The Heoleoth evades swiftly, before taking to the skies and plummeting onto the Anjanath. The Brute Wyvern tries to defend itself by breathing fire, dealing around 300 damage. However, the Heoleoth is stronger. It grabs the heavy Anjanath with its strong hindlegs, flies up a few meters and then suddenly lets itself and the Brute Wyvern fall down, landing on its opponent's body. This deals around 700 to 900 damage to the Anjanath - sometimes one of its body parts can be wounded. *'Heoleoth vs. Rathian:' The two wyverns roar, taunting each other. With a swift move, the Rathian flies up, aiming to crash onto the Heoleoth. The Bird Wyvern, however, reacts fast, taking to the skies as well. The two wyverns then fly up at breakneck speed, before the Rathian launches itself at its opponent, locking claws with the Heoleoth. Attacking each other almost like fighting birds, each wyvern tries to knock the other down. Suddenly, however, a cracking sound is heard and both wyverns screech in pain, for they wounded themselves badly (results in a break for both, usually Heoleoth's hindleg and Rathian's head), and let go of each other. Both take damage, usually around 850 to 900. *'Heoleoth vs. Rugotaratua:' The Heoleoth roars, angered about the intruder. The Rugotaratua responds by snorting violently, flailing its large tusks around in a threatening gesture. The Heoleoth flies up and - mid-air - sucks in a huge amount of air, before suddenly spitting out a huge clod of earth, precisely aimed at the Rugotaratua's head. The sheer force of this is enough to break on of its large tusks. The Behemoth enrages, lifts up its tail and - surprisingly fast - turns itself around and rams the huge club into the wyvern, knocking it down. The Turf War end with Rugotaratua having received around 800 to 900 damage, while Heoleoth received around 700 to 950 damage. *'Heoleoth vs. Palombola:' The fight starts much like with Malfestio. The wyverns screech and one of them flies up. However, this time Heoleoth is the one to do so. It plummets onto the huge Palombola, latching onto its back. However, the Palombola suddenly erects its back feathers, revealing razor sharp edges. The Heoleoth hisses and lets go of the Bird Wyvern, which, in turn, spreads its wings. With a pirouette, it sends out five huge and sharp quills, which all pierce the Heoleoth's hide. It finishes the Turf War by ramming one wing into the Heoleoth, dealing additional damage. The Heoleoth receives around 950 to 1000 damage in total, each quill dealing 100 damage and the final attack dealing up to 500 damage. *'Heoleoth vs. Tsunami Voluron:' The Heoleoth and Tsunami Voluron growl and hiss, taunting each other. The Heoleoth wants to lunge at the Voluron, however, the attempt fails miserably. The Leviathan grabs the Heoleoth by the neck, dealing around 250 damage, and then rears up. Then it slams the Heoleoth and itself down, dealing devastating damage to the Bird Wyvern (from 1300 to 1400). Sometimes this can even break one of its body parts. *'Heoleoth vs. Deviljho:' The Heoleoth and the Deviljho taunt each other, growling and roaring loudly. The Heoleoth enrages and puffs its feahters up, before pouncing at the Deviljho. It latches onto its neck, clawing and biting, but dealing almost no damage. Suddenly the Deviljho manages to grab the Heoleoth by the neck while continuously emitting clouds of Dragon Energy, before launching it away. This deals around 900 to 1500 damage. Renascence Series Tracks Heoleoth individuals can leave behind a number of tracks, most commonly the "Heoleoth Track", which is either from their fore- or hindlegs. A bit more rarely they leave behind "Brown Feathers" (which they shake from its body or tail when not disturbed) or either an "Earth Clod" or "Dried Clod" (which it occasionally coughs up ,much like a cat's fur-balls), depending on how long that particular track has been there. Specific Locale Interactions When in the more dense parts of the Drenched Thicket, Heoleoth will actively break down trees or other plants. They do this in an attempt to hit the hunter with it. Sometimes they pick up a branch that it just kicked down and keep it in their beaks for a while, adding a wider range to some of their attacks. Special Behaviors None Abilities The Heoleoth prefers living in areas with high humidity, or at least the appearance of fog. It uses its coat of feathers not as insulation or just simple display, but rather as a weapon. Its fine and soft feathers serve as condensation cores for water. The longer the Heoleoth stands in fog and/or areas with high humidity, the more drops of water appear on its coat. The Heoleoth then starts using this water as a weapon, shaking it off its body with every move it performs, while also actively using it with certain attacks. When enraging, the Heoleoth screeches loudly and widely spreads its wings, scattering the remaining drops of water. Then, it reveals its own elemental powers - it is an adept wielder of the Earth Element. Description Fusion Series |Monster Icon = |description = The Heoleoth is a Bird Wyvern like no other - in fact, it fooled many scientists into thinking it is a Flying Wyvern. Its unique mechanic of using water as a weapon, together with the earth element it possesses make it a truly dangerous foe.}} Renascence Series |Monster Icon = |description = Heoleoth are Bird Wyverns like no other. Coming from the continent, these wyverns invaded the islands not too long ago, setting their territories up in the more tempered areas of the islands. Their unique mechanic of using water as a weapon together with the earth element these creatures truly dangerous foes.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Feathers puff up, breathes steam. * Tired ** Feathers droop, carapace's colors fade. Interactions With Alternate States Frenzied Heoleoth do not display any changes in attack patterns. However, its water drops and elemental attacks are infused with the virus. The existence of Apex Heoleoth is not confirmed. Mounts It has the mount animation of Nargacuga, Barioth and other four-legged Flying Wyverns, while of course also being able to run around and ram their body into obstacles to get rid of the hunter. Hunters can jump on its head, back and tail. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks *Beak Wounded *Tail Carapace Scarred **Tail Severed *Neck Carapace Damaged *Wing damaged *Hindleg damaged Carves High-Rank G-Rank S-Rank Equipment Weapons Armor Quests High Rank G-Rank Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Introduction Cutscene Trivia *Upon discovering Heoleoth, scientists put it into the Flying Wyvern class. **However, after being able to closely examine a living specimen, it was decided to put it into the Bird Wyvern class. *When fatigued, Heoleoth will either prey on Rajirija, Larinoth or even Ludroth, or it will feast on a random carcass. *Scientists found out that the hunted individuals are all male, while the females are smaller and less dangerous. **It is rumored that Heoleoth have a very dramatic heat period, especially the males. However, what exactly happens could not yet be documented. Notes *While Heoleoth is a revamp of Glauxiturn, it also has its own sources of inspiration - namely the griffins from "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt", several types of eagles and owls, as well as Tigrex, Barioth and especially Nargacuga. Credits *'Cottonmouth225:' Created the original monster. *'Dinoman0310:' Adding the reward and contract fee amounts. |-|Glauxiturn= =Glauxiturn= Stun |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Glauxiturn is a Pseudowyvern that is owl-like in appearance and nature. It is thought to be the missing link between Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns. English: Glauxiturn Japanese: Togefukurosu Latin: Magnaglaux terribilis In-Game Information Called the "Eyes in the Night" due to their fiery gaze, these owl-like monsters are thought to be the missing link between bird and flying wyverns. They are crafty to a fault and will shriek loudly to stun prey and predators alike. Introductory Cutscene Location: Wet Rainforest Area 2 Synopsis: The hunter steps into Area 2 and immediately notices that the area is infested with Rograt. The little Fanged Beasts are everywhere, searching for food. The hunter cautiously advances forward, never noticing the shadowy form behind him/her that is stalking through the moonlit forest. The hunter suddenly turns around, only to find that the three Rograt he/she had already passed have disappeared. He/she slowly looks around for any hiding place the Rograt could have vanished into, when a soft rushing sound emanates from behind him/her, and a faint, shadowy figure darts across the screen. The remaining Rograts sense what is going on around them and flee the area in blind terror. The hunter stares after them, tense for anything that might happen next. This time, the hunter witnesses the shadowy figure leap out from the darkness and pick off two more Rograt - in a flash of shadow, they are simply gone. Spooked, the hunter backs away slowly, unaware that he/she is moving toward the silent Glauxiturn. It hoots shrilly, causing the hunter to duck and cover his/her ears, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Pseudowyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: none Status Ailments: Stun Habitats: Old Swamp, Great Forest, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Heavenly Mountain, Primeval Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Wet Rainforest, Murky Bog, Cavernous Cliffs Behavior: *Kills and eats Rograt to restore stamina *Falls after using Slashing Fury when low on stamina *Drops an item when a Sonic Bomb is used while enraged *Eyes glow red and pupils disappear when enraged Physiology and Behavior The Glauxiturn is a Pseudowyvern - that is, a wyvern whose wings have developed into legs, thus allowing for quadrupedal movement. Its tail is extremely long, at least the size of its body, and is used for both balance and a weapon. The most distinguishing feature of the Glauxiturn is its feathery wings and its owl-like face. It also has long black talons that it uses to clutch and crush prey with. Its hide is specifically designed to reduce air resistance when flying. While the Glauxiturn can fly, it prefers to hunt on land. It is an ambush predator, hiding in thick foliage before pouncing out at its prey. If its prey evades the initial strike, it can easily make up the distance by running with its powerful legs. Its beak, tail, and talons are all weapons that it uses to dispose of prey. They are also territorial, and will not hesitate to stalk and ambush anything that enters their territory. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Glauxiturn can become infected with the Frenzy. Its feathers turn darker and its scales become tinged with purple, while its eyes glow red even when not enraged. Its hoot becomes distorted to the point where it sounds like a Frenzied Zinogre. It gains the use of no new attacks or combos. Glauxiturn can overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Glauxiturn. It can now perform several complicated combos, such as a Whip-Spin-Peck combo (a Tail Whip followed by a Tail Spin and then a Leaping Peck), a Tackle-Jab (an Aerial Tackle going into a Talon Jab), and a Triple Sonic Blast (three Sonic Blasts in rapid succession). Items/Carves Glauxiturn can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank A-Rank ''Note: Advanced Screamers can also be carved from most Bird Wyverns.'' Attacks Normal Leaping Peck: Starts charging with a little jump forward, then several pounces forward. When it reaches its target, it ends with a peck. Sonic Blast: Rears its head back in a circular motion, then lowers it again and hoots loudly, creating a sonic projectile. Can also do this in the air. (Stun) Tail Whip: Takes a quick step back and swings its tail to the side, then swipes its tail in the other direction. The tail curves all the way to the front of it. Tail Spin: Holds its head up, angles its body to the side, and hoots once, then spins 270 degrees, hitting the target with its tail. Body Spin: Similarly to Tigrex, it will hold its legs close to its body, look to the side, and hold its tail up before doing a powerful 360 degree spin. Talon Jab: While in the air, quickly flies forward at the hunter and strikes out with its talon, landing immediately afterwards. Aerial Tackle: While in the air, it rears back ever so slightly, then charges, skimming the ground as it does so. It sometimes lands directly afterward. Sonic Beam: Raises its head way up, inhales, then lowers its head again and produces a long, echoing hoot that creates a sonic beam. (Stun) Aerial Tail Swipe: In the air, suddenly charges, then stops at the last second and swipes its tail upwards. This sends the target flying, and Glauxiturn catches it in its talons and, hovering, starts pecking at it. (Pin) Slashing Fury: Similarly to Nargacuga, it will do a hop with one wing held back, then jumps forward and slashes outward with its wing talons. Often does two or three. Roar: Shifts its front talons a little, then raises its head high and hoots loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Body Spin: It can now do two in a row. Slashing Fury: When enraged, the Glauxiturn will do up to five slashes. Whip-Spin Combo: Will do a Tail Whip before going immediately into a Tail Spin. Roar: Now requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. Armor Low/High Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -15 Skills: Sneak, Wide Range +1, Short Sprinter G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -15 Skills: Sneak, Attack Up (L), Short Sprinter A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire (0) *Water +30 *Thunder +15 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +20 *Dragon -5 Skills: Ninja, Attack Up (L), Sharp Sword, Awful Sprinter Weapons Sword and Shield Silent Blood --> Silent Blood+ --> Empty Silence --> Hollow Silence --> Hollow Silence+ --> Void of Silence --> Vacuum of Silence Great Sword Silent Death --> Silent Destruction --> Silent Destruction+ --> Complete Silence --> Complete Silence+ --> Absolute Silence --> Sound of Nothing Dual Blades Silent Night --> Silent Squires --> Silent Knights --> Silent Knights+ --> Dual Silencers --> Dual Silencers+ --> Silence Times Two Hunting Horn Silent Hoot --> Silent Scream --> Silent Scream+ --> Dead Silence --> Dead Silence+ --> Deaf Silence --> Deafening Silence Insect Glaive Silent Rod --> Silent Rod+ --> Spear of Silence --> Watchful Silence --> Watchful Silence+ -->Silence from Above --> Silence of Glaux Bow Silent Arrow I --> Silent Arrow II --> Silent Arrow III --> Silent Arrow IV --> Silent Arrow V Notes *Glauxiturn gets its name from the words "nocturnal", and "Glaux", the owl god in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. **Its Latin name means "terribly great owl". **Its Japanese name means "spiny owl". *Glauxiturn's weapons all have names with the word "silence" or "silent" in them. They are also known for their excellent Raw Damage and Sharpness, surpassed only by Nargacuga's weapons. *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill called Ninja, which makes it highly unlikely for monsters to target you, as well as Awful Sprinter, which rapidly decreases stamina at the same rate as Iceblight. *All quests take place at night due to the Glauxiturn's nocturnal nature. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Revamp Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Cottonmouth255